


Stanxfemreader Song Fic: Sharp Dress Man

by loopy_lupita23



Series: Stanxfemreader series [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopy_lupita23/pseuds/loopy_lupita23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're alone, it's not unheard of to hear a song that reminds you of someone close to your heart. And hey, you're not the first girl to dance around like a fool when you think you're by yourself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanxfemreader Song Fic: Sharp Dress Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not always a big fan of song fics but I really feel I did it a bit of justice. Hope you can agree with me and enjoy the read. :)

Sharp Dress Man

A/N: Just a small little fic that danced into my brain a while ago. Takes place a little after my New Year’s StanXreader fic. Enjoy! :)

 

You practically drape yourself over the cash register, so bored you are surprised you’re still conscious. As far as retail goes, slow days can most often be the worst.

You’re alone in the mystery shack gift shop, with only the sound of the boring, generic shop music to keep you company. Convincing Stan to switch out the “subtle message” music was a hassle in itself, he still insisted mall music was the way to go.

“It lulls idiots into spending money. Why else would all the malls play it?” He had said.

 _But no one is even here to_ spend _money. I’m alone_.

The thought slowly causes a grin to work its way to your face. That’s right, after all, Stan and Soos are out fixing up the winter damaged signs leading up to the place, you have plenty of time to put the boring music back on before they get back. Why not have some fun while they’re out?

You push yourself off the counter and hurry to the break room. Really, it’s more Soos’ break room as he’s the only one who uses it.

Technicalities aside, you snatch up the radio from the side table and run with it back to the shop. You go to the back room and turn off the lame music before coming back to the front, putting the radio on the counter next to the register and plugging it in.

Smiling, you flip through the stations.

“-whoa-hoo! That’s another Weasel zinger! Guess that caller got, a-head!”

You chuckle, not really in a talk show sort of mood before going on.

“-the crisis is reaching its boiling point as government officials-”

You frown. “Blah, news? No thanks.” you grumble, moving on.

“ꜝEstá corriendo el balón por la línea defensivaꜟ !Es casi hasta la línea de gol-”

 _Nope_. You think, moving to the next station.

“-if you think them prices are low then come on over to Bud Gleeful-”

You flip to the next station.

The classical sounds of violins and flutes slowly fills the room. You sway a little to the sound before moving on. _Pretty, but I’m not in the mood for oldies that old._

As though hearing an ironic set up the next station blares out a guitar riff that is clearly from the 80’s. ‘ _Bum, ba-num, bum, bum, bum_ ; _Bum, ba-num, bum, bum, bum’_

Your foot begins tapping to the beat, you laugh a little at the deep voice that says ‘yeah’ at the start of the song. Now this is the right paced kinda song. You dance a little in place, nothing to elaborate, just a little hip swing, a shoulder roll in place. No one ever claimed you were a top notch dancer. The lyrics begin with a blue-sy sort of voice:

 _‘Clean shirt, new shoes, and I don’t know what I am gonna do~o. Silk suit, black tie (black tie), I don’t need a reason wh~hy! They come running just as fast as they can; cause every girl’s crazy ‘bout a sharp dress man!_ ’

You laugh out loud at the line, remembering your friend saying something similar to you once about Stan. The suit does definitely add to his appeal. Suits are hot. The creased collar and his red low tie…seeing him in that suit is almost as good as taking it off him sometimes.

Getting lost in the thought of Stan and his suit, you unintentionally tune out the rest of the song and it’s only by the sound of fading guitars and radio hosts that you realize it’s over.

“Aw!” You whine. “Man, stupid brain.”

The frown on your face is genuine, you really wanna hear that song again. Decisively, you unplug the radio and take it back to the break room. When it’s back where it belongs you go to the kitchen of the shack. You grab Stan’s tablet and walk back to the shop area. After all, it wouldn’t do for you to be out of your post in case some imaginary customers came in.

Once back in the shop you lean against the counter and begin downloading the YouTube app. Stan’s tablet is virtually empty besides the Skype app and usual tools. Modern tech isn’t Stan’s forte but he makes up for that in his sheer determination to not give a fuck, insisting that the web ‘is for geeks and squares’ no matter how many times you try to tell him things are different now.

It’s adorable, if not a little annoying.

When it’s finished downloading you go on and search for the song. It comes up pretty quickly and you grin as the guitar riff once more fills the silence. The song goes on and you catch the second verse:

‘ _Gold watch, diamond ring, I ain’t missin’ not a single thi~ing! Cuff links, stick in, when I step out I’m gonna do you i~in. They come running just as fast as they can; cause every girl’s crazy ‘bout a sharp dress man!’_

You dance a little more freely now, aware that you probably look like the biggest dork ever. You can’t speak for every other girl on the planet but you can certainly be aroused by a nice suit. When the guitars fade into nothingness again you press replay.

Sometimes you hear a good song and for the life of you, you just want to listen to it a few more times before you move on to something else.

By the fourth time you’re playing it, you know the words and sing along, dancing with abandon and using the broom as a mic/guitar/dance partner. So caught up in your own little world you even forget you’re at the shop for a moment.

The second chorus is on its go around and you belt out along with the tablet as it gets to your favorite line of the song. “ _Cause every girl’s crazy ‘bout a sharp dress man!_ ”

As the guitar starts up take your dance partner and flip it over to guitar pose and strum along twice before flipping it back over to dance pose and twirling it around, saying in a mock deep voice along with the song. “ _Yeah baby._ ”

“What are _doing_?”

You drop the broom at Stan’s voice and whip around. He’s standing in the doorway looking more confused than anything, but there’s definitely a hint of amusement on his face.

“Um…cleaning.” You mumble, quickly retrieving the broom.

Stan raises a brow. “Is that right?”

Embarrassment is flooding your whole being. “Mm-hm. Just cleaning, you know, keeping busy.” You say, your voice hardly audible.

Stan closes the door behind him as he steps in, the guitars still wailing from the tablet. “Huh, I didn’t know that thing played music.”

You mess with the bristles of the broom. “It can. I keep trying to tell that thing can be really useful for other stuff.”

He hums in acknowledgement of your statement as he stops in front of you. You’re finding it hard to look at him, but he doesn’t do anything really. With your eyes trained to the floor you notice his foot tapping along to the beat.

You chance a glance up, he’s grinning. “Ya really think that girls ‘er crazy for a sharp dress man?”

The smile on his face is infectious as lean the broom onto the counter. “I know this girl is.”

He cackles loudly at that, surprising you by taking your hand and twirling you around. “That’s what I like to hear! C’mere, show me what ya got toots. I only caught some of your moves from outside.”

A little bit of the embarrassment lingers but you’re able to pick up some of your dance where you left off. Stan laughs again and starts doing an odd kind of shuffle. Must’ve been big in its day because he doesn’t seem ashamed of it at all.

You watch him dance more than dancing yourself, surprised at the fluidity of his movements as though he’d done the dance a million times, was he a big dancer way back when? As the ending versus of the song comes up, he again catches you off guard again by pulling you towards him, leading you through the motions of a two-step dance.

‘ _Top coat, top hat, and I don’t wear it cause my wallets fa~at. Blanks changed, white gloves; lookin’ sha~arp, lookin’ for lo~ove! They come running just as fast as they can; cause every girl’s crazy ‘bout a sharp dress ma~an!_ ’

You start getting the hang of the dance as the line ends and manage to glance up from your feet to look at your partner. When you meet his eyes Stan raises his eyebrows twice in a suggestive way that makes you snicker.

His grin widens as he starts to make the dance a little more elaborate, an extra kick out there, a swirl here. You struggle to keep up and at one point you’re almost sure he’s going to try to flip you over his shoulder but thankfully the guitars fade away before he can have the chance.

When the song is over he lets go of your hands and takes his signature fez off his head to wipe a little sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

You smile and lean against the counter. “I didn’t know you can dance.”

He scoffs. “You can’t be _that_ surprised, you’ve seen my moves.”

At the suggestive nudge he gives you, you laugh and lightly shove him back. “Bedroom moves don’t count. I just never would’ve guessed.”

He shrugs, donning his fez once more. “I use to cut a rug every other night at a place called the Jut-Joint. Been a while though. Not much reason for dancin’ till you showed up.”

The statement brings a shared smile to both your faces.

And the kiss his plants on your lips is so soft and quick you would almost think you imagined it if it weren’t for Stan clearing his throat and walking quickly past you to the house part of the shack.

“Came back to get nails for the signs.” He grumbles as he leaves.

You smile as you watch him go. He still has a little trouble with the smaller signs of affection but he’s getting better. That silver tongue of his has always been good at saying sweet words, it’s the actions that keep tripping him up.

It’s kind of cute in a way.

When he is making his way back to the shop, you push off the counter casually. “We’ll just have to dance more often then. You don’t seem too rusty, maybe you can teach me a thing or two.”

The squeak that escapes you is completely genuine in surprise when he gives your rear a pinch as he passes. “I’ll show you all my moves later tonight.”

You chuckle at the wink he gives you as he heads out the door. “Just be sure to dress sharp for the occasion, you know us girls are crazy about sharp dress men.” You call out before the door shuts.

You can hear him laugh as he makes his way back to the golf cart. Smiling, you pick up the tablet and look at the screen for a moment. You hesitate, looking over the screen and trying to think of something else but…

Ah, what the hell. One more time for good measure.

When the guitar riff starts you place the tablet back on the counter and try to replicate Stan’s moves from earlier.

Who knows, if you practice enough, maybe you’ll be able to keep up with him next time.

 

-End

A/N: Yeah, just a little blirp. Kinda cutesy but I like it. Hope you enjoyed it also. J I do plan to do another longer fic with more of a story like the last two but honestly, my life is a bit uncertain at the moment so for the time being you might be getting just some smaller things like this. It’s not indefinitely, just for now. Life is a pain and takes away from things we really enjoy doing, you know? We’ll get there though. Thanks again for reading! :D


End file.
